


Cold Noodles

by olliebabe (tennebee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennebee/pseuds/olliebabe
Summary: While moving in with Atsumu, Sakusa finds a box of childhood pictures.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	Cold Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo~ its been a moment hasnt it?. this is a commission piece for one of my very good friends! this was also beta read by @apllelle, so a big shout out to her!

If you had told Sakusa Kiyoomi about a year ago that he would be moving in with  _ Miya Atsumu  _ he would’ve scoffed in your face and gagged a little. But here he was now, standing in the middle of a half-empty living room. By one wall sat boxes with clear labels that showed their contents, sitting in near perfect stacks… and the other? Well, the other side had boxes that seemed to be haphazardly balanced on top of each other, poorly sealed with duct tape and barely holding themselves up. Remind him why they were moving in together again?

Maybe because he might love him or something like that. Love made you do stupid, completely  _ idiotic _ things.

Kiyoomi decided that he would just end up getting more frustrated each time he glanced at the clutter of boxes, considering his boyfriend had run out to go get some takeout to christen their new apartment. Most of their furniture had already been set up, so most of the boxes were full of their own personal belongings. Would it be wrong for him to start unpacking? It wasn’t like he had never seen Atsumu’s stuff. 

Well, he would see it anyways considering they were going to live together, and if Atsumu didn’t want him to unpack for him, then he should’ve really known better than to just leave those boxes in complete disarray. He picked up the box that had sat at the top of the pile, surprised by how light it was. He couldn’t help but ponder its contents, bringing it closer to examine the jumbled writing that disclosed what was inside. 

An almost illegible “Pictures” was messily scrawled with a half-dead sharpie onto the side of it and Kiyoomi couldn’t help the small smirk that pulled at the side of his mouth. Oh, this had to be good. 

He quickly cleared the mess off their couch so he could sit down. Carefully pulling the tape off the box, and upon opening the top, Sakusa was instantly met with a picture of a younger Atsumu with his arm thrown around his brother, huddling them close together for a picture. The two of them had a wide, open mouthed smile with gleaming metal endearingly twinkling back at the camera — oh god. Atsumu had braces. Kiyoomi’s smirk only grew larger at that, his boyfriend was never going to live this down.

Just as he was about to continue his impromptu gallery viewing of his boyfriend’s childhood, the doorknob jiggled, and the door flung open, presenting a flushed Atsumu with bags in his arms. Bumping the door closed with his hip. “Omi,” He called out, slightly out-of-breath, “I gotcha yer favorite!” 

“I’ll be there in a second, I’m almost done unpacking.”

Kiyoomi could hear him bustling about in their new kitchen, opening empty cabinets, and realizing they had yet to unpack their dishes, audibly cursing under his breath about it. God, he was in love with an idiot, one that used to wear braces as a child. Now that Kiyoomi thought about it, this idiot must’ve been editing them out of the few childhood pictures he  _ did _ post online. Somehow that made it even more adorably pathetic.

“Thank god for takeout, I’m starvin’ I swear. Movin all that furniture all day takes a lot outta ya!” Atsumu finally walked into their living room, takeout containers in hand. “Now all we gotta do is move that one nightstand in from the truck and were all set.”

_ ‘Just one night stand, huh?’. _ Sakusa can't help but think to himself,  _ ‘That’s all you were supposed to be.’ _

“-wait yer not unpackin’! Yer just snoopin’ through my stuff! I’ve moved in with a scoundrel!” 

Maybe he probably should have made more of an effort to hide what he was doing. Oh well, Kiyoomi simply held up the picture he had in his hand causing Atsumu to stop dead in his tracks, teasing grin morphing into a mix of horror and embarrassment. “Of course  _ you’d _ immediately find the worst one in there,” he whined, pouting, “Omiiii.” He set down their containers on the coffee table so he could throw himself over the side of the couch to try and pry the stack of pictures from Sakusa’s hands. “Give it here! M’ not even sentimental like that or anythin’, I was just holding onto them for Samu’ and the bastard never showed up to take ‘em back.” 

“Ugh, get off me.” Kiyoomi shoved a hand in his face to keep him at arm's length, calmly trying to shuffle the pictures so he could see the next ones in the pile. But his thrashing boyfriend was trying his very hardest to knock them out of his hand. “Stop it. You do know if you manage to knock them out of my hands I’ll still see them when I pick them up, right?”

“Not if I try hard enough!” 

“You’re so stupid”   
  


“That arm-wrestling match ended undecided, ya don’t know how much stronger I am!”   
  


“I have the height advantage.”   
  


“Yeah but I have the  _ thigh _ advantage.”

“Oh my god,” Sakusa sighed, exasperated. Setting down the photos on the floor on his side of the couch, he shuffled Atsumu on top of him. “Hey,” he grinned.

“I’m the one that gets to do that to ya! Stop usin’ my own goddamn moves against me, it’s unfair.” Another pout, not that that’s going to get him anywhere.

“If you let me see the pictures without causing us a  _ noise complaint _ on our first day, I’ll give you a kiss.” He said like his boyfriend didnt receive one from him daily, this attempt was stupid even Atsumu wouldnt fall for something like this-

“... fine.” 

Oh was it really that easy to get things from the most stubborn man in the world? Man he’s been doing it wrong the entire time. Kiyoomi’s brows raised in surprise, “Really? You’ll actually let me see them?” 

His boyfriend pouts, but Sakusa is unrelenting, he’s used to its effect. “Yeah, but ya gotta kiss me before I show you. Cause’ the pictures can get really embarrassin’ and ya gotta repay somehow.”

With a feigned sigh, Kiyoomi leans in and kisses him, slipping his arms around Atsumu’s waist and sitting up from their awkward position. Sakusa was never super into kissing when they’re not in the moment, especially when he's only kissing for a bribe. The kiss is soft but doesn't last very long, cherry chapstick lingering when he pulls away. He opens his eyes to his boyfriend, face flushed and grinning like an idiot. He acts like Sakusa starves him of kisses, the overly dramatic dumbass he is. 

God, he was such a dork it actually sometimes makes his heart twinge, just a little. 

Directing his attention back to the pictures, Kiyoomi picked them back up and held them in front of his boyfriend’s face. Atsumu seems to have gotten himself comfortable on his lap after their kiss, his face says it all. He could see the thought of how the embarrassment was worth moments like these go through his boyfriend’s head.

“You know, you were kinda ugly as a kid.” Sakusa starts off, effectively ruining the soft and tender moment. 

“Omi?! What the heck! Let me see,” Atsumu grabs the picture from his hands. “This is of Samu’! It's not even me.”

“It doesn't really matter, you both look the exact same. Even more so as children.”

“Yer so mean for no reason!”

“Are you sure about that?”

Takeout forgotten, and Atsumu now yelling about how he’s gonna get back at him one day, Sakusa makes a mental note to apologize to their neighbors tomorrow morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @kageyautistic if you wanna give me a yell! my comms are also open!


End file.
